Cries of Despair
by lil-miss-not-so-pretty
Summary: Inu yasha froze as he heard a scream that sent chills down his spine. He gasped as he realised "Its Kagome."


Cries of Despair

Prologue

_Inu-Yasha closed his eyes in an attempt to drown out the images _

_of the past playing behind his eyelids. Fifty years before, Inu Yasha had been sealed to a tree by a priestess named Kikyou. She shot him with a sacred arrow that was meant to hold forever. Kikyou was Inu Yasha's one true love, or so he thought. _

_Kikyou was a very powerful priestess who looked after a great jewel called the 'Shikon Jewel'. The Shikon Jewel is a gem that when put in the hands of a demon, or human has the power to "make real their petty, grasping ambitions". _

_Onigumo, a bandit left immobile by a terrible accident was the start of this what seemed to be never ending torment for Kikyou and Inu yasha. Kikyou a kind hearted soul felt sympathy towards the bandit, despite his dark past. She cared for him, and talked to him, though he would never move from the cave he lived in. _

_Soon Onigumo began to manifest feelings for the young priestess and these feelings took the best of him. One night he called upon the demons and begged them to merge with him and create a new body, and thus the demon Naraku was born._

_Naraku had tricked Inu Yasha and Kikyou into deceiving each other, which led to Kikyou's death. Inu Yasha survived, but was sealed to a tree and put into a dormant sleep for fifty years before young Kagome, the reincarnation of Kikyou, removed the arrow, awakening him._

_After Kikyou pinned Inu yasha to the tree she knew the wound inflicted on her by who she thought was Inu yasha, was severe. She knew she was near death. Before Kikyou died she told her younger sister Kaede to burn the Shikon Jewel with her body when she passed on so that it would never be put the hands of someone who would missuse it. Not to her knowledge the Shikon jewel would return within the body of young Kagome Higurashi._

_Kagome Higurashi is a fifteen year old girl living in twentieth century Japan. She lives at a shine with a '500 year old tree and a ancient well on the grounds'. She discovered on her fifteenth birthday that she could pass through the well to 'Feudal Japan'. _

_There she met the stubborn half demon Inu-Yasha. She met Inu yasha when a trip to retrieve her cat Buyou, ended up as a day of horror for the young girl. She was pulled down the well by a centipede demon that was lured by the Shikon jewel in her body, and ended up in Feudal Japan. _

_The Bone Eaters Well which was in the middle of a massive forest called the Forest of Inu yasha, was actually her family grounds 500 years in the past. She stumbled through the forest and came upon Inu yasha who was still under the curse that had been placed on him by Kikyou 50 years before. Kagome in the end removed the arrow and Inu yasha was revived. _

_Inu yasha mistook Kagome for Kikyou and even kept calling her Kikyou before she finally screamed at him and told him her name was Kagome. Inu yasha finished off the centipede demon putting Kagome at ease for a few short moments. _

_Not long after, more demons attacked so they themselves could use the Shikon jewel's power. One of those demons was a crow. The crow actually did get the jewel when Kagome became careless and dropped the jewel. Kagome planned to use the crow's severed foot attached to an arrow to shoot it. She knew that like the crow the foot would go for the jewel lured by it's power. She couldn't miss. And of course she didn't miss. She hit the crow and the jewel dead on. The impact from the arrow split the jewel into hundreds, maybe thousands, of pieces. Inu yasha was furious. _

_You see Inu yasha's first intention before he got to know Kikyou was to use her to get the Shikon jewel. Inu yasha was always ashamed of what he was, a mere half-demon. He had heard of the Shikon jewel and how it could bestow it's holder with immense power. He could use the jewel to become a full fledged demon. _

_He later befriended the young school girl and they began the journey to collect the shards of the now shattered Shikon jewel._

_Along their journey young Kagome and Inu Yasha came upon some very interesting characters. Three of them, who had also been deceived by Naraku , joined them on their quest._

_Shippou, a young fox cub, left alone in the world after his father and mother were killed by demons was the first to come along for the journey._

_Miroku, a Buddhist monk, joined them after explaining what had happened between Naraku and his Grand Father fifty years prior to their meeting. Naraku had cursed his Grand Father with a wind tunnel in his right palm that would be passed down generation after generation until none remained. Miroku has quite a lecherous nature but his knowledge has helped the gang numerous times._

_Sango, a young Demon slayer, was forced to watch as Naraku _

_manipulated her younger brother Kohaku and made him slaughter her family and fellow demon slayers. Naraku still holds control of her brother, and she is determined to get him back in life or death._

The wind whipped through Kagome's midnight black hair as she shivered violently. She paced her way to the shrine containing the 'Bone Eaters' well at a quick pace. Lightning streaked the sky as rain began pelting down on her pale cheeks. She squinted, and gripped the straps of her overstuffed book bag, and ran the remainder of the way to the shrine. A strange whisper in the wind told her something horrible was going to happen, but what? Maybe I'm just being paranoid. She thought as she shrugged uneasily and hopped down the well.

She arrived in Feudal Japan moments later. She sighed as rain poured down on her. She stepped forward, and began scaling the tall vine covered walls. She hoisted herself over the side and laid her feet on the ground and headed for the village. Kagome stopped, looking around feeling she was being watched. She saw nothing but quickened her pace.

She stepped out of the forest called by the locals the 'Forest of Inu-Yasha'. Though she had broken the spell and removed the arrow that bound him to the tree a year before. Kagome sighed, looking down at the Shikon Jewel that hung around her neck. She grasped it in her hand tightly. They believed that Naraku still had possession of the last shards.

"We've been collecting shards for a year but still haven't obtained all the pieces." Kagome thought out loud.

But in a way she was glad. She felt that as soon as Inu Yasha possessed all the jewel shards, he would no longer have any use for her and send her home. She loosened her grip letting the jewel hang loosely around her neck again.

Kagome headed through the village to Lady Kaede's hut. She pushed aside the straw curtain hanging over the door as she entered. Everyone in the hut stopped whatever they were doing and looked up at her. Miroku smiled in greeting and continued sipping a cup of tea. Sango nodded and began petting Kirara.

"Hey Kagome." greeted the little kitsune cub Shippou. Inu Yasha who had been sitting rose to his feet and walked over, stopping when he stood in front of Kagome. He motioned for her to go outside, and followed her out. They stood outside the hut, rain pouring down on them plastering their hair and clothes to their skin.

"Kagome we have to go after Naraku. I don't know why but I

feel like this is the appropriate time to make our move. I just feel like the time is right and I've learned to trust my intuition." said Inu Yasha.

Kagome nodded. She didn't know why but she understood. Inu Yasha placed his hands on her shoulders looking deep into her chestnut eyes as his amber eyes burned with passion.

"Kagome this battle will be tough, but don't worry I won't let Naraku so much as lay a single boney finger on you." Inu Yasha reassured her.

She blushed, flattered he actually cared.

"Thank you." she smiled. Inu Yasha removed his hands quickly and his face was deep crimson from embarrassment. He took a step back and nodded.

He returned to the hut and went in quickly as not to show her how much he really cared. He felt that showing too many emotions made you weak and that was one of the last things he wanted to be labelled as.

Kagome paused and reflected on the past for a moment. "So many times Inu Yasha had acted, but for only brief moments, like he loved me. The first being when his powers had diminished on the new moon when he had turned human. He was poisoned that was probably the only reason why," Kagome whispered to herself, sighing as she joined everyone in the hut.

Kagome dropped her heavy book bag on the floor beside Shippou. He hopped onto her lap looking very content.

"Kagome and I have talked and we both agree that it's a good time to go after Naraku. We've spent enough time layin' around. While we're here sitting on our asses that bastard's makin' away with the Jewel Shards!" announced Inu Yasha bitterly.

Kagome winced. Once again he was only thinking about the Jewel Shards.

"I agree. It's about time we go after Naraku. I'll be glad to finally be rid of this wretched hole in my hand." said Miroku staring at his right palm.

"Yes, I agree as well. Kohaku needs me." agreed Sango as a look of despair clouded her pale face.

Sango missed her brother Kohaku dearly and the only way to get him back was to free him from the malicious clutches of Naraku. Kagome smiled, nodding.

"Count me in too" cried the young fox cub Shippou.

The group of five had all been tricked, torn and deceived by Naraku at one time. The five once strangers were now bonded by a cruel fate and hate for the demon Naraku.

They the group travelled in search for Naraku all day. They had made their way across the many farmlands in Feudal Japan, and were aproaching some mountains that had a thick forest running around it's edges.

"If only he'd confront us instead of hiding like some coward, sending us into battle with his minions as he pleases for his own sick amusement. The thought of him sickens me!" spat Inu Yasha referring to Naraku.

"All we have to do is find traces of miasma and we'll know where he is." reminded Miroku.

"And if he has jewel shards as we suspect, Kagome will sense them." added Sango, as Kagome fell silent. She bowed her head her ebony hair shielded her eyes from view. "Is that all I'm good for, finding jewel shards?" Kagome mumbled under her breath as a lump formed in her throat.

"Damn him to hell!" yelled Inu Yasha in frustration as the crew settled down for the night. Inu yasha's amber eyes blazed with rage as his platinum hair hung over his shoulders and down to his waist. His cat like ears twitched as he listened attentively to his surroundings. It had stopped raining hours before but everyone and everything was still blanketed with tiny raindrops that reflected the blazing oranges and reds of the setting sun. Kagome pulled a sleeping bag out of her book bag and laid it on the grass. She crawled inside and snuggled up to it's fleecy lining.

"Don't worry Inu yasha I'm sure we'll get Naraku tomorrow." reassured Kagome. Inu yasha grunted stubbornly in response. He was so anxious to finish him off for what he had committed those 50 years ago. Kikyou still held a bitter grudge toward Inu yasha even after all those years.

"We better," Inu yasha mumbled closing his eyes. Sleep surrounded the five quickly like a thick fog, their fatigue taking them over.

"Sleep surrounds you as fast as death can consume it's unsuspecting victims." whispered Inu yasha as he stared off into space.

Slowly one by one the five rose to the morning light. Inu yasha yawned, the first to awaken and stretched. The sun shone revealing a beautiful day ahead. Kagome crawled out of her sleeping bag and grinding the sleep out of her eyes with little balled up fists.

The team started up again in a hurry, they didn't want to waste daylight.

"My feet hurt!" cried Shippou exhausted from walking.

"Well, we're all tired so stop complaining!" scowled Inu yasha, as he glared at the fox cub.

All of a sudden, Kagome froze. Getting the same strange vibe she always gets when she senses a Shikon Jewel shard. "What is it Kagome?" demanded Inu yasha impatiently.

"A jewel shard.'' Kagome replied simply. "It's that way." she cried pointing east. The five began to dash through the forest in the direction Kagome had pointed.

"It has to be here somewhere. I've never been wrong before." Kagome whined searching everywhere.

"Well I'm sick of searchin'. Tell me when you're ready to search for Naraku again." sighed Inu yasha. He hopped into a nearby tree as his cherry red kimono sleeves trailed after him. Kagome sighed and collapsed onto the grass disappointed. Everyone decided to settle down for a quick break.

Kagome lay under the shade of a tree closing her eyes relaxing. Her eyes snapped open as she sensed a jewel shard again. She rose to her feet and left the others to investigate. She dashed through the forest as branches whipped her pale cheeks and ripped her school uniform. One branch hit her face, splitting the skin leaving a small cut across her right cheek.

Inu yasha's eyes were closed and he wasn't paying attention as Kagome raced through the forest. He relaxed as he laid his right hand on his thigh and his left on his sword tetsusaiga. His fingers curled and relaxed on his right hand, and tensee, as he gripped tightly to his sword on the left.

Kagome froze standing face to face with the woman who had been her rival for so long in love for Inu yasha. She tensed and mumbled "Kikyou" coldly. Kikyou chuckled raising her frail, delicate hand to her cheek, that was almost transparent.

"Well if it isn't you again." she smirked. Kagome sensed it again.

"You have a shard of the Shikon jewel." Kagome glared.

"Nothing get's past you does it wench?" snapped Kikyou bitterly.

"Let me guess. You want it if I'm not mistaken?" Kikyou questioned pulling the shard out of her snow white kimono almost the same shade as her skin. She held it between her index finger and her thumb so tightly Kagome thought it was surely going to pierce her skin.

Kagome nodded not sure what else to do.

"To bad we don't always get what we want." Kikyou said emotionlessly pulling a bow off her back and drawing an arrow with exact precision.

Kagome froze, wanting run but felt paralysed. Kikyou's face twisted as she snapped "Die wench!". A scream threatened to escape Kagome's lips as she stared at Kikyou in horror.

Inu yasha sat in a tree as he heard a scream that sent chills down his spine. He turned facing the direction of the cry. The screaming began again as he realised, "It's Kagome." he choked, as the blood drained from his face and his throat went dry. He jumped from the tree he was sitting in and raced toward the sound of Kagome's screams.

His heart skipped a beat as the cries died abruptly. Instantly the smell of Kagome's blood was in the air. He quickened his already fast pace and bit down on his lower lip.

Inu yasha gasped making a choking noise. Standing beside Kagome's life-less body was Kikyou. The slender black haired woman bent down, gingerly reaching out her hand and wiping a speck of blood off Kagome's sickly pale face.

"So sad for such beauty to go to waste." she sighed emotionlessly as she ripped the Shikon jewel from around Kagome's neck. She then stood and turned to face Inu yasha.

"Kikyou! How could you?" Inu yasha yelled bitterly tears burning at the back of his eyelids. "Unlike you she can't be brought back!" He spat.

Kikyou chuckled as she walked over and stood in front of him as he collapsed onto his knees.

"Weak as always Inu yasha." she muttered.

"You wench!" he cried swiping at her carelessly out of rage and sorrow.

"In this state I may as well put you out of you misery, you dirty half breed." she mumbled reaching for another arrow and drawing her bow, taking aim.

She gasped making a sickening gagging noise as her hands fell limp to her sides. The bow and arrow hitting the ground beside her feet. She choked bringing up blood as she let her gaze fall to her torso.

Inu yasha was kneeling on the ground as a single tear ran down his cheek as he held firmly on his sword tetsusaiga, which was going right through Kikyou's stomach. She let out one last cry before she fell limp on top of Inu yasha. He turned as Kikyou fell onto an awkward position on her back. He pulled tetsusaiga from her flesh. Blood slide down her cheek and her eyes were half open. He let out a shaky sob as he shook violently.

"I can't bear to lose you twice." he mumbled touching Kikyou's cheek, that was beginning to feel cold even more so than usual. "You were never meant to walk this earth again Kikyou. You were only living off vengeance and hatred." He paused gazing over at Kagome. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you Kagome........... You're so young." He mumbled staring over at the lifeless 15 year old.

He looked down at his reflection on his blade. Beaded up drops of blood dotted the reflection of his face. He lifted it slowly with a shaky hand and swiftly drove it through the soft flesh of his stomach several times. The lose of blood began to make him dizzy and weak. He leaned over wincing in pain as he gasped. His fangs piercing his lower lip drawing blood as he tried to bear the pain.

"Inu yasha, no!" cried Miroku.

Inu yasha turned but his vision was too blurry to see well. Miroku, Sango and Shippou ran towards him as he let out his final breath before collapsing on the ground.

The last thoughts going through his head were those of Kagome, and how he had never said three simple words that could have made all the difference. I love you.


End file.
